sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tiffany Vollmer
| birth_place = Garland, Texas, U.S. | residence = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | occupation = Film producer, make-up artist, voice actress | years_active = | alma_mater = | alias = | partner = | spouse = | children = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Tiffany Vollmer (born July 22, 1973) is an American film producer, make-up artist, and voice actress best known for voicing Bulma in the Dragon Ball franchise. Biography Career As a voice actress, Vollmer was cast as Bulma in 1999 for FUNimation's English dub of the third season of Dragon Ball Z, and went on to voice the character in the remainder of the series, as well as the redub of the first two seasons. She also voiced Bulma in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT, as well as ten feature films, a TV special, and eight video games. IMDb credits, Tiffany Vollmer She also voiced a few smaller, additional characters in the Dragon Ball franchise, in addition to minor roles on Yu Yu Hakusho and Case Closed. Vollmer also worked on a couple of live action films, both in front of and behind the camera. She was the associate producer of the half hour short, Placebo (2006) (co-starring three of her fellow Funimation VAs Laura Bailey, Meredith McCoy, and Mike McFarland).[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0853141/ Credits for Placebo] in The Internet Movie Database. She also worked on the 2008 film Ciao, as actress, key makeup artist, and head of wardrobe. She provided makeup and wardrobe for the 2008 film Stalker's Dating Guide. In 2010, Vollmer was the assistant director and art director for the horror film, Evidence of a Haunting which was released in Fall 2010.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1670989/ In 2011 Ms. Vollmer relocated to New Orleans, Louisiana to continue her work as a film maker, artist, designer and actress. Filmography Voice roles (as Bulma) Television *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' Film *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' Video games *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Other appearances Anime *Manager in Yu Yu Hakusho (1 episode) *Betsy in Case Closed (2 episodes) *Juliana in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Movie) Live action *''Placebo'' (2006) (associate producer only) *Doctor in Ciao (2008) (also key makeup artist and wardrobe) *''Stalker's Dating Guide'' (2008) (makeup artist and wardrobe) *''Evidence of a Haunting'' (2010) (assistant director, art director) Interviews *''Invasion Anime'' (2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: Behind the Screams'' (2004) References External links * *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8msIE2JSPNU Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: Behind the Screams] Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century American actresses